


Love Through Death

by wayward_author



Series: Imagine Your OTP Prompts [1]
Category: Guilty Crown
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, F/M, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_author/pseuds/wayward_author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tried to fix him, to help him, she really did. In the end, there was nothing she could do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Through Death

**Author's Note:**

> I asked the person who runs the Imagine your OTP tumblr if I could write to their scenarios and they told me yes. It helps with my creative juices. I urge anyone who has writers block to find their blog and try it out. I'll have more soon, but I wrote this one (originally on my cell phone) a few months ago. I hope ya'll like it. Again, the prompt is from this blog: http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/
> 
> Prompt from Imagine your OTP: Imagine Person A of your OTP is a robot, and Person B is a human. Person A lives with Person B for their whole life, and when Person B dies, Person A tries to fix them because they don’t understand that Person B is dead and not simply broken. And eventually Person A gets so caught up in trying to fix Person A that they forget to take care of themself and rust while still trying to fix Person A with new parts.

How long has it been? How long since she had awakened and met him? Since she started to talk and to interact with him? It seems like a century ago when it happened, when she started to feel the emotion happiness.

Her partner through it all was named Shu. He was the one who gave her existence meaning. He was the one who named her Inori and had taught her so much about the world. She went from being a child to a mature adult with his help. She still rarely spoke and showed her emotions even less, but Shu seemed to always know what was on her mind. After a few years, she could read his moods and movements. It was as if they had become one entity, even though it was impossible with her as a machine and he a human.

That did not stop them from holding hands, from holding each other, nor from sharing their sweet short kisses. She could not physically feel him, but the emotions he taught her were there.

And with them, brought torment on that faithful day.

She woke up to the morning glare like any other day. She smiled gently, a rarity for any prying eyes, yet she greeted the sun as always. This day was special. It was the anniversary of when Shu had first woke her.

With that in mind, she turned to him, ready to start the day. The years had been good to him aging wise. He still had his brown hair, a little bit of stubble, and not many wrinkles. He looked so young for his age. Inori did not really care as long as he was with her. He would always be beautiful, no matter how old he got, and he would always be hers.

She touched his shoulder when she noticed it. He was still, to still. His chest was not moving and she could not register his heart moving. She tilted her head as she shook him gently.

"Shu." She called out gently, not reviving an answer. Her eyebrows knitted together as she tried again. With a small huff, she got out of bed and picked him up. There have been times where she broke down, and he was always the one to fix her. She should be able to do the same for him…Right?

Inori took him down to the basement where her spare parts were stored. There had to be something there, she just knew there had to. She placed his body on the slab she always laid upon for her checkups and upgrades before going to see what she could find. She came back soon with what she felt he needed and soon got to work.

It did not take long for her to figure out something was wrong. No matter what she did, Shu would not respond. His heart would not start and his chest would not move. Inori started to get worried. This was not supposed to happen. With her hands wet with red, she continued to work, adding metal parts and trying to restart him with electricity.

She continued on through hours, days, and weeks of work. She had to hook up to extra battery packs to make sure she stayed awake in case it actually worked and he started up once again. She had to keep her hope high, but as time passed, it dwindled, along with her own equipment. No matter how many times she tried to upgrade herself, it all went bad sooner or later.

After so long, she situated herself in the corner, holding Shu’s body to her own, her face buried in his hair. It was hard and his body was growing stiff and started to smell, but she did not mind. Her own body was ending as well. All she needed was him with her, him in her arms as she slowly rusted away. She shook as if she was crying wishing she could. He was gone, she knew that soon after she started working on him, but she could not give up until now.

As she felt her own power supply reach almost to zero, she kissed the crown of his head and whispered how much she loved him and could not wait to see him when she goes to sleep for the final time. And as she slipped away, she swore she felt his hand on her cheek, telling her thank you and how much he missed and loved her. She hugged him closer as her systems failed, smiling sadly as death took over their home.


End file.
